


Day 2 : Heaven and Hell

by migguy24



Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: Craig and Kenny were dating. Not everyone in South Park understood why this couple existed as two blondes were sad to see their soul mates leave with the one who loves them. If Butters chose to invent an alter-ego on the wrong side, Tweek, on the other hand, was on the wrong side of his life.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997398
Kudos: 5





	Day 2 : Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that time again. Karen, Tricia, Ike and Frikle are really cute characters on the show. I would like to one day see the 4 together as best friends.

It had started well. He was in love with his best friend and tried to prepare everything to tell him his feelings on Valentine Day. He had wanted to confess feelings for so long. The group entered school to the laughter and giggles of the couples who were forming. Tweek hadn seen it coming...

When Kenny (The Slut) McWhoreDick pinned Craig to the school lockers on February 14, Tweek plan immediately collapsed like a fragile house of cards.

« So, great ass, can we tell everyone we dating now ? » He had heard Kenny ask Craig that.

« Of course my Ken. But did you have to do this in front of MY friends ?! » Craig gave Kenny a quick kiss and tried to gently push him away. Kenny had run his tongue over Craig neck as he watched Token, Clyde, Jimmy and especially Tweek. « I just want them to know that you are mine. »

Everyone fell silent as they saw how the coldest, toughest boy in South Park was pinned to school lockers by the poorest, but most mature, blond in town. The fair-haired boy had hardly any soul at the time. Those eyes were extinguished, his head was limp, and his body was unresponsive to any signs. Then feeling the silence reign, Tweek took a deep breath and hid his eyes behind his blonde hair as he started to walk. « Congratulations, Craig. I happy for you. »

Tweek voice was cracked. With a superhuman effort, he left for the back of the school. When he walked, he heard Token, Clyde and Jimmy shout curses at Craig. Tweek was even more heartbroken when he heard that what bothered them was that Craig had hidden his relationship with Kenny instead of being gay.

Through the door, Tweek ran to the stands and hid there. There those tears fell. The desperation, the love, the sadness… They were broken at the sudden revelation that Craig was with Kenny. The two were almost opposites and Tweek still wondered why this must have happened. The bell was ringing, and Tweek knew no one was hanging out outside, so he got out of his hiding place and went up the stairs. There was not a single noise for a while until the doors burst open to reveal Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch, even more in tears than him earlier. Butters hadn seen a thing when he tripped over Tweek. When Tweek saw Butters collapse, he had known that he too had arrived too late. Tweek had known for a long time that Butters loved Kenny. The two blondes had confided in each other because they knew Craig and Kenny were right for them but they would never have imagined seeing them together like this. « Tweek ! » Butters took the other blond in his arms and continued to cry.

  
« You also found out too late... »  
Butters simply nodded. Tweek hugged him and cried with him, « Craig… He was the only one… I didn't see it coming. »  
« Kenny, he… He was just perfect. He gave me the strength and the desire to defend myself against my parents who knocked me down or grounded me. » Feeling Butters tighten his shirt, Tweek put his arms around the other blonde back. Butters gradually calmed down but the tears were falling. « Why Tweek ? Why us ? What have we done wrong ? » Within days of hearing the news of the gay couple, the people of South Park were noticing a sudden change in their lives.  
On the one hand, there was a villain destroying buildings in the city, a man called Professor Chaos accompanied by his valet, General Dissaray. And on the other hand, Gothics accumulated satanic rituals with their 5th limb. Buildings were either destroyed or in flames. Craig, Clyde, Token and Jimmy saw Tweek more and more absent from class preferring to hang out with the Goths. Whenever one of them approached Tweek and wanted to talk to him, Tweek would always lift his head to the sky, still with a cigarette in his mouth, muttering, « Fuck parents, Body Rape or Shit World. »  
Craig and Kenny almost didn see each other in the end because both wanted to protect their friends from the wrong path.

Mysterion and Chaos fought regularly. The Freedom Pals and Coon countered the Villains of Chaos while on the school roof Jerk, the Gothic name of Tweek, smoked cigarettes staring up at the dark sky with Henrietta, Firkle, Pete and Michael.  
« The destruction of the world, so cool. » Henrietta took pictures with her phone.  
« Satan will come back, that for sure. » Michael waved his cane at the dark sky where the heroes fell weakly to the ground.  
Firkle jumped in place « I want to see demons come up and burn this whole fucking town with these conformists. »  
« I feel violated in this body which is not mine. » Tweek took another puff of his cigarette as he watched the villain win.  
Pete lifted his lock of hair « It started, Jerk. Are you taking Satan here tonight ?” The boy gave him a sharp dagger with a skull on it.  
« I promise nothing. » Tweek finished his cigarette and threw it on the roof.  
Tweek went home. The Gothics had given him a good reason to use it and he wasn going to miss the chance. He went to his room and made his plan. ‘ _World of shit. Fucking parents. Why did I have to live ?_ ’

« Butters,

This is my last post. You are the last person I trust the most and I know that someday we can meet again.

The blackness of darkness surrounds us both and we will probably end up in Hell given our situation.…

Tweek paused and resumed..

Do you remember our moments of confidence before ‘this’ happened? Well, I think you be awonderful person than you were before if you ever gave up on Professor Choas. I believe you can do it.

And do you remember when we found out about the surprise, you asked me what we did wrong ?

It not us Butters, it me. It was all because of me.

I took Meth from my parents and shared it with goths long before that. I was in a bad way when Craig saved me and encouraged me to stop. He probably didn notice that I had been in love with him for a  
long time and when I saw him with someone, at the time he was dating Thomas and then this asshole left to live in France, I would take drugs to forget instead of drinking alcohol.

I want Craig, but I don want to break his heart either. I don know what will happen if something ever happens to Kenny. I think the best is to go on living and protect those we love. You have Dougie to watch out for while I have no one with me, nobody likes me for the way I am anyway, so pleasenever take the path that I am le ading.

Live, Butters. Be Alive. Live for me. Live so that Kenny is always happy. Live so that Dougie will never do the same thing as me. But above all, live for yourself. Leopold.

Your friend, Tweek. »

With this Tweek stuck the letter and left his house. He put it in the Stotch letter box and left for his house. Once he knew his parents wouldn be home for a while, Tweek went upstairs and went to the bathroom. He ran a cold water bath and entered it, turning off the tap. Tweek gently closed his eyes and opened them again. His hand moved to his pants pocket and pulled out the satanic dagger Pete had given him. Tweek brought the tip of the knife to his arm and made a few rather deep cuts on it. Once the arm is done, it does the same with the other. Tweek lets go of his arms in the water. He felt himself pass out and sang a lullaby to sleep as his blood drained from his body and colored the water in the tub. _« Well, what is this ? I can see… icy hands pulling me out of my body. »_

Helen and Richard Tweak had passed Craig, Clyde and Token at the door. Craig wanted Tweek to quit dating goths and had these friends come with him to convince him too. « Tweek, dear, your friends are here. » Mrs Tweak opened the door to her bedroom and found nothing there. She went out and then entered the bathroom…

A scream tore the house apart and Craig knew by then it was too late.

  
_« I am the death. I here for you. Unfortunately your soul has committed a huge sin, fool. »_

* * *

  
« Today we mourn the death of another child. As we put his body in the ground, God, will we dare to ask you why you keep taking over the life of such a young person instead of an old man ? » The priest closed the bible and made the sign of the cross to heaven. For parents, losing a child, even before it was born, was a tragic thing. The world was crumbling beneath their feet. For people, losing a friend of theirs was just as cruel knowing they were the reason for death. Reading the letter, Butters relinquished Chaos. Kenny, who loved Butters as well as Craig, had told him why he and Craig were dating. Kenny loved Craig and Tweek, and with him, he wanted to make a four-way couple. Kenny didn know that Tweek had been friends with the Goths before because he knew that the Crazy Four could get someone killed for their own ambitions. By the time he found out it was too late. Crying, tears, heartbreaking screams, that was all that had in the cemetery as the coffin disappeared into the earth. Soon only the tombstone remained.

**_Here Lies Tweek Tweak_ **   
**_Beloved Friend and Son_ **   
**_1995-2010_ **

« Ooohhhh. Death. »

The rain kept falling for days. The South Park sun was gone, and winter wasn helping. Over time ,Craig and Kenny proposed Butters and the three of them went to the cemetery regularly to see Tweek grave. Craig was working for Café Tweek, Kenny had become a real estate agent, and Butters was working in a science lab to pay off his debt after he destroyed a lot of buildings. « We miss you Tweek. » Craig, Kenny, and Butters were holding hands, looking at the pile of dirt where Tweek body slept. The 3 shook hands and prayed silently, thinking the whole drama could have been avoided if everyone knew what.

In a warm place a demon was still singing his sorrow _« Too late, too late. Goodbye to all. My soul is forever stuck in hell. God Forgive me, I’m so weak. Can you please, watch them for me? »_


End file.
